Duncan (Total Drama)
Duncan is a major character from the Total Drama series. He is a delinquent punk currently on parole from Juvie. He was the anti-villain before redeeming of Total Drama Island, the main protagonist in Total Drama Action, the tertiary antagonist Total Drama World Tour, and the anti hero of Total Drama All Stars. He frequently bullies many of the other contestants, especially Harold, and is supposedly a certified Pyromaniac. In Total Drama Island, he was on the Killer Bass team, in Total Drama Action he was a member of the Screaming Gaffers, and in Total Drama World Tour he quit before the teams were made, But was on "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot" after returning in I See London.... He was one of two possible winners of the Total Drama Action season, and is the overall highest ranking contestant across the three seasons, his absence for the first half of Season 3 notwithstanding. Duncan had a prominent, longtime love-hate romantic relationship with Courtney, which completely fell apart because of their abusing relationship, and became a hostile rivalry in World Tour. In Total Drama Island, Duncan bullies many people and is responsible for some eliminations (Bridgette, Tyler, etc.). In most times, he, along with two of his best friends Geoff and DJ, would often bully Harold to the point of him getting revenge by getting Courtney, his love interest, eliminated. Since the season one special, his relationship with Courtney slowly becomes an abusive one, due to her ditching him for the million dollars. In Total Drama Action, he becomes close friends with Gwen, and was a part of Trent's mental breakdown after combining his and Gwen's names together, forming "nine". This made Trent obsess over Gwen until his elimination, to the point where the couple broke up due to Trent's health problem with the competition, as well as Gwen not wanting to cheat. He is also one of the two people directly responsible for Gwen being hated by most of the contestants, the other being Justin. Throughout the season, Duncan started causing eliminations of some contestants (Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, LeShawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, and Courtney). Also during this season, he is mostly the victim of beatings, orders, and being used by none other than Courtney, who was suppose to be his love interest, but she lost respect for him she had in Season 1. He either came in second to Beth or won Total Drama Action, depending on the results of a fan-vote done online for each country when the finale aired there. Despite being a winner, he returned to Total Drama World Tour. In the first episode of Total Drama World Tour, Duncan quits the show because he refuses to sing, and afterwards is reported as missing on the Aftermath show. Later, he is found by Courtney and Gwen in London during a challenge to capture Jack the Ripper (actually Ezekiel), and forced to return to the show by Chris McLean. Immediately after returning, Duncan apparently lost his attraction to Courtney, and became attracted to Gwen. Duncan and Gwen shared their first kiss on the end of the episode of I See London.., cheating on Courtney with Gwen in the bathroom confessional with the intention of starting a relationship, but they are caught in the act by Tyler, who reveals what happened to the rest of the contestants in the next episode due to pressure from Alejandro, who discovers Gwen and Duncan's secret by overhearing a musical number between them. Courtney is so shocked by the news that she goes insane, vowing to destroy Gwen to the point of sabotaging her own team. Cody, Gwen's one-sided love interest, punches out Duncan in response. Although Duncan does attempt to apologize to Courtney immediately after this, only to be kicked in the croch mid-sentence, he has shown no remorse after this point and he and Gwen make no further attempts to apologize to Courtney, because of everything she has put them through, through humiliation, hatred, and threats. This, along with the ever-manipulative Alejandro encouraging her to take revenge, makes Courtney even more infuriated, leading to her brutalizing Gwen during the Area 51 challenge and "flirting" with Tyler in order to make Duncan jealous as revenge. Duncan didn't care about Courtney and Tyler flirting, and Duncan and Gwen became an official couple sharing their second kiss in The Ex Files. In the next episode, Duncan starts secretly working with Alejandro to throw Courtney off, the same thing that she did to him last season, and pretends to feel sad about her. During the challenge in Australia, Duncan and Cody fight while riding on kangaroos and as revenge, Duncan throws a Dingo at Cody towards the end of the episode, injuring him and causing his team to lose. However, while doing all this Duncan didn't realize Gwen's emotions, who was upset when she saw him crying over Courtney and had put together her own plan to get rid of Courtney and save herself, which would have worked if Duncan hadn't thrown the dingo at Cody, who was going to vote for Courtney but ended up accidentally voting for Sierra instead due to being in a daze from his injuries. Gwen and Courtney end up competing in a tiebreaker challenge, which Gwen loses due to the challenge being rigged that leads to an allergic reaction, which leaves her eyes swollen shut and her face mauled as she takes the Drop of Shame. Gwen gives Courtney one final, insult as she plummets, presumably referring to the fact that she still has her former boyfriend despite being defeated... although Duncan does not seem to be there for Gwen as she leaves the show broken and humiliated. In the following episode, even though Duncan doesnt show signs of concern for Gwen, Duncan seems depressed because hes pretty quiet, but still does not want to take Courtney back and they are now both openly hostile to one another. In the episode after that, they are "married" as part of a challenge, so Duncan gets back at Courtney by pranking her in the first challenge and still show nothing but hatred for each other. In Sweden Sour, Duncan is shown carving Gwens face on a wooden part of the seat, which shows that he does miss Gwen. Courtney is finally eliminated in Chinese Fake-Out, much to Duncan's pleasure, but finally meets his end not long after when Alejandro finally betrays him, and along with Heather allows Duncan to be brutally beaten by the feral Ezekiel during the African Safari challenge, after which he is eliminated. Duncan is last seen in the peanut gallery with all the other losers during the finals, including Gwen, whom he is frequently seen next to, inferring that they are still together despite after what happened in Australia. Thus, the two presumably remain a couple, and survived the volcano incident in the finale along with everyone else, even Ezekiel. It's also been hinted that nobody cared about them cheating on Courtney due to everyone's hatred for her for what Courtney has put them through. In March of 2011, a never-before-seen clip surfaced in the Polish version of the show, in which Duncan and Gwen are seen relaxing together in Hawaii after their eliminations. Courtney starts singing rudely about them after insulting Cody and Heather, and Duncan threw a sandal at her before making out with an incredibly amused Gwen again, confirming that they are indeed still a couple, despite what happened during their times together on the show. All these events during the third season have make Duncan's character controversial in the fandom. Many have noted his apparent lack of concern for Courtney during Season 3 even prior to her going insane, as well as his continued hostility to her afterwards (despite Courtney doing the same to him), and claim that he intended to hurt her from the start, and would have left her for Gwen even if she had reacted differently. This is apparently due to the fact that due to everything that Courtney has pulled him through in Total Drama Action, and finally opens his eyes to who his girlfriend really is and all she's done to him, he, infact, no longer cares for her any longer. These events, however, were eventually made up during the events of the fifth season. He made a couple of cameo appearances during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Duncan appears on the yacht with his fellow veterans. He and Gwen are making out passionately while DJ, Harold, and Leshawna dance nearby. Duncan still owes Chris some camera time for quitting last season, and was caught in order to demonstrate the challenge in Grand Chef Auto. However, Duncan runs away when Chef unties him. As revenge for Chris using his kitchen as the site for the challenge, Chef later points the newcomers to paint Mt. Chrismore, and he blames it on Duncan. At the end of the episode, Duncan says he in fact didn't add Mt. Chrismore as a spray paint spot, but right after that,. he blows up Mt. Chrismore while laughing maniacally. Duncan returns in Total Drama: All Stars where he is placed on the Villainous Vultures for the first few episodes. In the first episode "Heroes vs. Villains", Duncan reveals that he only came back to be with Gwen. However, his views between good and evil have been taking a toll since he switched teams with Courtney to the Heroic Hamsters, due to his selfless actions of saving Gwen, which Chris deems to be heroic. Since then, Duncan has been seen hanging around with his team, and that due to their influences, as well as their niceness towards him, Duncan was beginning to soften up from his bad boy personality, much to his displeasure. During the episode "Moon Madness", Duncan has been using Gwen in order to make Courtney jealous by asking Gwen if Courtney is talking about him or seeing him whenever he kisses Gwen. Gwen, who felt like she was used, and wanting to patch things up with Courtney, finally had enough of Duncan's arrogance, selfishness, dishonesty, disloyalty, and negligence and furiously broke up with him. Interestingly, during Duncan's time with the Heroic Hamsters, he was starting to get suspicious of Mike, indicating that he heard and knows him somewhere before, but could not remember. However, once Mal fully took control of Mike, and whistling the Hall of the Mountain King, Duncan finally remembered that he knows Mal back from Juvie when he "used to be a lowly juvie and Mal was running the place." He warned Zoey about this, and had tried to prove this to everyone else, but they didn't believe him, even Zoey was stupid enough to not believe him anymore. Duncan's soft side had eventually came to an end when he blew up Chris' cottage to retain his bad boy image. He was then forced to leave the show due to getting arrested, but is going to jail this time instead of Juvie (since he is now at the age of majority). In "The Final Wreck-ening", Duncan's shadow appears in one of the balloons. However, he floats away with the rest of the previously eliminated all stars before an intern can get him down. Allies *Beth *DJ *Geoff *Owen *Scott *Zoey Enemies *Alejandro *Blaineley *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Cody *Courtney *Ezekiel *Gwen (one-sided on her side) *Harold *Heather *Jo *Justin *Leshawna *Lightning *Lindsay *Mal *Noah *Trent *Tyler Gallery Duncan.png The Delinquent.png The Delinquent.jpg Duncan the Delinquent.jpg Duncan the Delinquent.png Dud-can.jpg Stuncan.jpg Trivia *Duncan was the last member of his team in both Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. *Duncan easily has the highest performance of all former Killer Bass. ◾He is the highest-ranking Killer Bass member in all of the first three seasons. *He is the only Killer Bass to ever make it to the finals. *He is the only Killer Bass (and the only contestant overall) to be in the final five in all of the first 3 seasons. *He is the only member of the Killer Bass to make it to the merge in all of the first three seasons. **He is also the only contestant to do so aside from Owen, who is on the Screaming Gophers. *He, along with Courtney, is the only Killer Bass to make it to the merge more than once. *Duncan is the only contestant to have currently made it to the merge 4 times. **He is one of three contestants to made it to the merge at least three times, the others being Courtney and Owen. *All three, however, had to return to the competition in some way to achieve this. In Duncan's case, he initially quits Total Drama World Tour before being brought back several episodes later. *Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Zoey are the only contestants to appear in all episodes of two seasons. **Additionally, he and Zoey are the only contestants to do so in two consecutive seasons. *Duncan has received more symbols of immunity than any other contestant in the series. He received 13 marshmallows in Total Drama Island, 2 in Total Drama All-Stars, and 8 Gilded Chris Awards in Total Drama Action, making a total of 23. **He never received a barf bag during his time on Total Drama World Tour, due to never attending an elimination ceremony where any were handed out. *Currently, Duncan has been in the bottom two the most times with eight in "X-Treme Torture", "Hide and Be Sneaky", "Are We There Yeti?", "Super Hero-ld", "The Princess Pride", "Rock n' Rule", "Top Dog", and "African Lying Safari". *Duncan is one of only 5 contestants to compete in four seasons, the others being Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, and Courtney. **He is also the only male to compete in 4 seasons. *Duncan has the most piercings out of all characters, with six (three ear piercings, two eyebrow piercings, and a nose piercing). **Duncan, along with Alejandro, B, and Lightning, is one of the only males with piercings on the show. *Duncan has a heart tattoo on one arm (though it is never seen again after this point). Courtney implies that he might have another, but it is never shown on-camera. *In "I See London...", it is revealed that Duncan had joined a band called Der Schnitzel Kickers. *Duncan has revealed that he has owned at least three pets; a dog named Petey, a spider named Scruffy and a shared pet with Courtney, a raccoon named Brittany. :: ◾All three of them are no longer with him as Petey ran away when he was kid, Scruffy was killed by Harold, and Brittany is now under Courtney's custody. *According to the official Total Drama World Tour website, Duncan's favorite pastime is vandalism. *Duncan is the first contestant to attend an elimination ceremony of a team that he is not on, in Total Drama World Tour. *Duncan is one of 4 contestants to be eliminated without being on a team during the season, the others being Geoff, Bridgette, and Blaineley. *Duncan is responsible for the highest amount of eliminations for a non-antagonist, and the 4th highest for a contestant, having played a part in seven eliminations over the course of the series. **He had either directly or indirectly eliminated Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tyler and Gwen. *Duncan had been indirectly and directly responsible for both of his girlfriends' eliminations in the first 3 seasons: **In "Basic Straining", Duncan's constant abuse of Harold is what caused Harold to rig the votes in order to eliminate Courtney. *In "Top Dog", Duncan voted Courtney off, after she gave him a 32 page letter about all of his faults, and how Duncan would have to memorize the whole letter, fix the issues, and ultimately become a "better boyfriend" to Courtney. *Duncan is technically responsible for Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork. If Duncan had never thrown the dingo at Cody, then Cody would have been able to vote for Courtney and the tie-breaker between Gwen and Courtney would not occur. *Despite Duncan's tough personality and many threats, he has lost multiple physical fights that he has been in: **He got into a fight with Leshawna in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, and presumably lost. *He lost a wrestling match to Courtney in "Million Dollar Babies". *He was knocked unconscious by a single blow from Harold, who is considerably scrawnier and weaker than Duncan, in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. *He was similarly knocked out by one punch from Cody in "Greece's Pieces". However, Duncan was already severely injured by a bear earlier in the episode. *He was beaten up on multiple occasions by a kangaroo in Picnic at Hanging Dork. *He was attacked and savagely beaten by a rabid and feral Ezekiel in African Lying Safari. *According to Todd Kauffman, Duncan was his favorite character to design. *Duncan has returned to Camp Wawanakwa more than any other contestant: **He, Trent, Owen, DJ, and Geoff return to the island in "No Pain, No Game" after they won a trip to a five star resort. *After his elimination, he returns in "The Very Last Episode, Really!" and "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island". *He returned to the island for several episodes in Total Drama Action. *He makes a guest appearance in Grand Chef Auto. *He was a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, which also takes place on the island. *Like Trent, Justin, Alejandro, Harold, Mike, and Dave, Duncan has more than one girl attracted to him. *Duncan often lets his feelings for a girl get the better of him, resulting in several consequences: **In "Are We There Yeti?", Heather pretends to be weak and defenseless to him in order to steal his map. This cause him and Owen to lose and his subsequent elimination. *In both "One Million Bucks, B.C." and "Million Dollar Babies", Duncan has problems fighting Courtney as he does not want to have their relationship ended up like Trent and Gwen. Courtney however has no problem hiding her feelings and dominates him in both episodes. *In "Get a Clue", Courtney flirts with Duncan by giving him a massage to steal his DNA. Later in the train, she encouraged him to get on top on the train, injuring him. *In both "Super Hero-ld" and "Rock n' Rule", he was targeted by the other contestants as eliminating him would anger Courtney *In "African Lying Safari", Heather reminded Duncan that he causes Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork. Duncan does not take this lightly and glares at her. This, however, serves as a distraction, allowing Alejandro to trip Duncan into a bush containing Serengeti Blood Berries that attracts Ezekiel to attack Duncan. He was also voted off, later in the episode. *As seen in "Rock n' Rule", Duncan is able to play the guitar, making him one of the few contestants to know how to play a musical instrument. **This enables him to become a member of Der Schnitzel Kickers. *Duncan along with, Alejandro, Brick, Justin, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, most of Mike's personalities, Max, and Sugar are the only contestants to have theme music dedicated to them. In Duncan's case, theme music that resembles Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood is played when Duncan first arrives to the island, and occasionally throughout the series when Duncan shows his tough side. **This theme is then used for Vito, one of Mike's personalities. *Duncan appears to be left-handed, as he uses his left arm more than his right for performing his tasks (eg; holding his knife, punching). *As stated in "Mutiny on the Soundstage", Duncan was a member of "The Muskrat Boys" earlier in life. *He is one of five characters to give the finger, the others being Leshawna, Sasquatchanakwa, Lindsay, and a beaver. *Duncan is one of only three contestants to have been on 5 teams, the others being Courtney and Izzy. **He is one of only 11 contestants overall to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Courtney, Cameron, Max, and Sky. *Duncan is the second contestant to be disqualified from the competition by Chris, the first being Sierra. **Coincidentally, both were disqualified for destroying private property belonging to Chris (though Sierra's was by accident, while Duncan's was intentional) *They were also coincidentally eliminated back-to-back in both Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. *Duncan is the only male contestant in Total Drama All-Stars that was never exiled. *Duncan is the only male contestant in Total Drama All-Stars that participated in Total Drama Island. *Duncan is the contestants that got eliminated in an abnormal way the most so far, with four occurrences. *Duncan, along with Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Lindsay are the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. *According to Duncan's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, his favorite music is Punk Rock and his favorite color is piercing silver. **It also states that "Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror" is one of his favorite movies and his favorite foods include anything you can hide a weapon in like cakes and casseroles. *It was revealed on Total Drama Online that all of Duncan's clothes are shoplifted and that he keeps a lighter in each pocket in case he feels the urge to burn. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Vandals Category:Knifemen Category:In love villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Malefactors Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Adulterers Category:Living Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Humans Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bombers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hijackers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bikers Category:Anarchist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Singing Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Partners in Crime Category:Outright Villains Category:Pimps Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Axemen Category:Double Agent